


Oikawa cant cook

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Dinner, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, iwa-chan's birthday, smart cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: Oikawa can’t cook.So when he decides to make his alpha’s birthday dinner, he means he’s going to attempt to make Iwaizumi dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa can’t cook.

So when he decides to make his alpha’s birthday dinner, he means he’s going to  _ attempt  _ to make Iwaizumi dinner. Ushijima remembers the last time Oikawa tried to cook, and opts out of helping the omega cook, volunteering to buy the wing spiker’s gift instead. So, Oikawa turns to the only other omega on the pretty setter’s squad, Suga, and begs him to help make Iwa-chan’s special dinner. 

Oikawa paced back and forth in his kitchen. He had large mixing bowls, and metal pots and pans spread over the counters. A few cookbooks he borrowed from his mom were stacked next to the stove, and his laptop sat open next to the stack of books with fourteen tabs open, all of them displaying a different recipe that seemed nearly impossible, and instagram, of course. Skype was open as well, and Ushijima’s stern face blocked a recipe for  _ Baked Dijon Salmon.  _ “You have to help me,” Oikawa said in his most will-bending pleading tone.

Ushijima, however, remained the posture of an unmoved rock. “I won’t be the one you blame when you have to explain to the manager of your apartment building why your kitchen is on fire.”

“I won’t set anything on fire if you  _ help me!”  _ He argued. He held a record for the number of times he burned something he was trying to cook, but this was the meal he couldn’t mess up. “It’s Iwa-chan’s birthday, and it’s very important to me that his birthday dinner is the best meal he’s ever had.”

“In that case, you shouldn’t have volunteered to make it.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “No fair,” he whined.

Ushijima shook his head. “I tried to teach you how to cook, but then you almost set  _ my  _ kitchen on fire.”

“I thought replacing salt with sugar was a good idea,” he said defensively. “It was supposed to make the pizza extra sweet.”

“The sugar made the dough so hot, it melted through my oven mit,” he said with a flat voice.

“Well… “ He pouted, and made a stupid face. The large brunette laughed and shook his head at his omega. 

“Alright. Well as much as I love hearing you talk, I have to go back to work. I'll be home Friday afternoon. I love you, and I'll get his gift. Tell Iwa I love him too,” He smiled and hung up when the thin setter pouted. He stormed from the well sized kitchen and threw himself on the king sized bed.

Oikawa’s pov 

“Stupid Ushiwaka…” I mumbled and rolled over on my side, whining when my laptop buzzed and my facebook messenger told me one of my friend’s had just posted. My phone buzzing quickly. I sat and pulled out my phone from my pants pocket and unlocked the screen, a partial photo of what looked to be shoyu ramen, “Suga!” I beamed and opened the link to facebook and smiled seeing the full photo of suga’s culinary creation. I beamed and closed out the app texting the fellow setter.

**** **_15:00_ **

**** **_To: Mr. refreshing,_ **

**** **_Hey, Suga...I need some help!_ **

**** **_15:05_ **

**** **_From: Mr. refreshing._ **

****

**** **_Im kinda busy Oikawa. What’s up?_ **

****

**** **_15:06_ **

**** **_To: Mr refreshing_ **

I need help making Iwa-chans birthday dinner. And ushijima won’t help cause he’s away for law school and won't be home for a few days...Please, You can cook. 

I sent the message and sat the phone next to me.

Ten minutes passed.

Than a whole half hour of me watching my ceiling.

**_15:40_ **

**** **_From: Mr. Refreshing._ **

****

**** **_Alright. When is his birthday? Friday, right? Come over Thursday with what you want to make, and we’ll practice. Then Friday afternoon, while Ushijima has him out and about for a few hours, we’ll make his dinner, then I'll sneak out before they get home. But you owe me one Oikawa._ **

**** **_15:45_ **

**** **_To: Mr. Refreshing_ **

****

**** **_Thank you so much Suga!_ **

I giggled and rolled around on the bed excitedly, I had a lesion with like, the best baker and chef I know. And he’s gonna help me make Iwa-chan’s birthday dinner! I giggled and rolled around so much that I squeaked and fell off the bed, “Oww,” I groaned and sat rubbing the small of my back.

“Captain?” I groaned.

“In the room...Ignore the kitchen,” I said and sat my back cracking.

“Shitty kawa?” He said and stepped into the room. I smiled up at him, his shirt unbuttoned to the third button. HIs tie loose around his neck, jacket laid over his arm.

“Hey, why are you on the floor? You didn't fall asleep on the flood again did you? You know that is very bad for your back,” He said and dropped the suitcase and jacket to the floor and helped me up. I groaned and shook my head.

“No, Im fine. Dont worry about it, just fell off the bed that ‘s all,” i said and grimiced as he sat me down on the bed kissing my forehead.

“Im an alpha, Im going to worry about my omega,” he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine when he called me his. 

“I am fine. Dont worry Iwachani, I promise no damage. I just need to lay down and sleep, and I know as my alpha you wont get mad when I say that the kitchen is a little messy…” I said and trailed off.

_ More like a disaster. I only saw a bit and it was destroyed, _ Ushijima laughed mentally. I frowned as Iwaiizumi looked down at me.

I blushed and sunk into a ball, “D...Dont be mad Iwachan…” I whimpered and looked down playing with my hands, as his oppressive scent wrapped around me. I blushed and sunk even deeper.

“What did you do to my kitchen?” He snarled. I yipped and jumped up running into the kitchen trying to clean up.

“Oikawa, get back here,” He snarled.

_ Ushijima...help, he’s mad… _

_ Iwaizumi, you need to breath. He’s doing it for you, he tried to make you a special birthday dinner. _

__ _ He destroyed my kitchen! I worked hard to clean it up and he just messed it up like it was nothing, I work hard at work and school to come home to a messy house. I just want a clean house, and an omega who- _

__ I slowly stood, my legs shaking as Iwachan stared at me.

“I...Im sorry Iwa, Ill clean up and then make one of Usajima’s meals...than Ill sleep in my nest tonight,” I said and bowed turning and quickly started cleaning the kitchen.

“Oikawa,” Iwa sighed from behind me, “Im sorry baby. Please...I dont like that smell,” He sighed and took my hips in his hands.

“Dont Iwa,” I said trying to make my voice shake less, “Ill clean up...Im sorry,” i said and hurried around the kitchen.

_ Iwa, dont be mad at him, he tried,he spent all day trying to make you your favorite meal, _

__ _ Im not mad at him usajima. Im more irritated… _ he hummed and, what I can only presume, crossed his arms. The room’s atmosphere lightning as his scent relaxed and filled the room with love and effection. He put his hand on the small of my back.

“Toru, cmon. Let’s go to bed. Im tired and just wanna cuddle with my mate. And Ushiwaka isnt here to cuddle, so you have to cuddle double tonight,” He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I relaxed and pushed into his arms.

“Hajime?”

“Yes?”

“Are you mad that the kitchen is a mess? Cause I did all my homework, and got the bed washed and made…” I said and nuzzled my alpha’s chest not sure why I wanted his approval. He kissed the top of my head.

“No, Im not mad at you baby,” He sighed and kissed me again, “I love you so much, I never was actually mad at you. I was more frustrated. Come one Toru. you can sleep in your nest if you want,” he said and lead me to the bedroom smiling when he saw that it was indeed clean, and damn near immaculate, “Senpai...Im sorry I got mad...I had a crappy day at work, is your back still bothering you?” He sat me on the bed and knelt in front of me on the floor. I shook my head, and smiled when I realised he called me senpai.

“No, My back didnt really hurt, it just scared me when I fell…” I said and leaned into his touch, “Are you really mad at me?” I asked and looked at him. He sighed and shook his head sitting on the bed next to me and cradling me in his arms.

“I wasnt mad at you. I was frustrated from work, and than when I came home and saw the mess I got upset. You know I would never hurt you Tooru, I cant even imagine what Wakatoshi would do to me if he found out that i laid a hand on you in a negative way. I’m sorry I yelled at you,” He said as i laid my head on his shoulder. He rocked us gently my eyes falling heavy.

“I think my heat is gonna be a bit early,” I whispered and nuzzled his shoulder as I swung my legs over his lap and curled up in his arms. He smiled and laid me down curling up next to me and started humming our song.

“I love you Iwachan,” I whispered and fell asleep.

In the morning I sighed and groaned, a shot a pain searing up my back. I winced and rubbed the sore spot on my back sighing heavily, the balls of my palm pushing forcefully against the strained muscles.

_ You okay Oikawa? _

__ _ Legally my name isn’t oikawa anymore, _

__ _ *sighs* Tooru, how is your back? I couldnt roll your fat ass over this morning to put some heat on it, _

__

I giggled at Iwachans frustrated grunt. 

_ Look, tooru Ushijima. Why in the hell you decided to take his name instead of mine Ill never know. How ever. Dont sass me. _

__ _ Ill sass you all I want your at work, you cant do anything. _

__ _ Tooru. Stop. _

Ushijima growled. I looked down and nodded.

_ Sorry. _

__ _ Answer his question. _

__ _ No, my back isnt to bad. Ill just take a hot bath before I go to classes… _

__ I said and stood cracking my shoulder and grabbing my knee brace. I grunted as I pulled it on and moved my knee.

_ It still bothering you? _

__ _ Yeah, Ill go see the doctor tomorrow after classes...it’s not too bad, just a numb pain. _

__ _ Do you want me to take you when I get home next week? I know that you dont like the doctors, let alone when your alone. _

__ _ Please… _

I smiled as my body was quickly clothed and I padded out into the kitchen to get my breakfast sighing when I saw that everything had been cleaned up.

“Im sorry Iwa,” I sighed and looked down at my feet, “I wont make a mess on friday, I promise…” I mumbled and went about my day.

Thursday finally came and I hurried over to suga’s and Daichi’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa learns to cook

Suga’s POV

 

Knock knock knock. 

I groaned and rolled over, my bed providing for too much warmth and comfort

Knock Knock Knock

I sighed and sat up.

“I told you, if you’re staying home from school, you’re staying in bed. Your father was very clear abou-Oikawa...Your early,” I rubbed my eyes and smiled.

“Sorry, Daichi gave me a spare. Said you’d probably be in bed and wouldn’t hear me knocking…” He smiled and scratched at his hair. I laughed and nodded.

“Sorry Im in my boxers...Lemme get dressed and Ill be right out. Please, make yourself at home,” I said and closed the door changing quickly and pulling on Daichi’s old club tshirt.

_ You really like that old thing dont you? _

_ Yeah, I do...smells like you, and kinda the gym...I miss playing dai, _

_ I know honey. I know, ukai is trying to get a game with us and the highschool… _

I sighed heavily as I pulled on the loose fitting t-shirt and flopped on the bed, Hotaru at school and Airi in her bed asleep in his room complaining earlier of a tummyache and of not feeling well. I picked up my phone and texted the alpha of the home wanting nothing more than to cuddle with him and my boys.

_ Sawamura? _

_ Yes Sawamura? _

_ I wanna cuddle right now, _

_ I know honey. But, I am at work. And you have another setter in the house,  _

_ I’m your only setter...right? _

_ Im coming home in a few hours, you’re going into one of your moods...just relax and spend some time with Oikawa,  _

_ Im sorry, _

 

I sighed and shook my head as I opened the door and made my way into the kitchen.

“Alright, so. What are we making?” I asked walking out and seeing the brunette standing in the open room staring at his phone.

“I...I dont know,” He mumbled and typed something fast into his phone.

“Right…” I sighed and rubbed my forehead, “His favorite food?” 

“Agedashi tofu...and his favorite restaurant shapes it like Godzilla and everything…” He beamed. I nodded and crossed my arms.

“I have tofu, and i have the starch...I dont have the cutter of godzilla...I can get one pretty easily in just a few minutes too…” His eyes lit up and he beamed at me.

“You can?” He smiled. I laughed and nodded putting my hand on the other male.

“Yeah, I can,” I smiled and pulled out my phone quickly dialing tsukishima and smiled as

he answered.

“Suga?” He answered quickly.

“Hi tsukki,” 

“Whats up mama?” He asked.

“Are you and yamaguchi home?”

“Uh yeah. We dont have class today so were just hanging out, why whats up?”

“Can I borrow the godzilla cookie cutter you have?”

“That’s a precious item your asking for,” he said quickly. I laughed and smiled.

“I could be asking for your entire dinosaur collection,” 

“Now that is too far mama,” he laughed and shook his head. I smiled softly. I yawned and scratched my jaw.

“I just need the one Please,” I asked again hoping the brooding blonde wouldn’t put two and two together about who I needed the cutters for.

“Sure. Just come on over, Ill have it for you,” he said and hung up. I smiled and relaxed.

“I have to go two apartments over. I will be right back. Stay here, and if the kid wake up, Ill be right back. he shouldn’t,” I said slipping my shoes on and hurrying three apartments down the hall.

“Tsukki?” I called and knocked on the door. Said blonde opened the door. His hair messy, as always. He stood in his dinosaur pajama’s and his karasuno team shirt.

“Hey...Mama?” He smiled.

“Hi tsukki,” i laughed.

“Is that Suga?” A very pregnant Yamaguchi giggled. I smiled as he pushed his alpha from the door and hugged me.

“Hi suga,” he smiled and nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed his back.

“How are you honey, you dont go for your walks. I miss seeing you everyday,” I smiled cooing over the other man still as I did in highschool.

“Suga,” he giggled and blushed, “In case you didnt know Im about to give birth any day…” He smiled.

“Are you doing an in home birth?” I asked softly. He nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! I have the nest made up and everything. Im so excited!” He giggled. I smiled and took the metal object Tsukki had started gently poking me with. I shook my head softly.

“I have to get going now, Im helping a friend make his mate dinner,” I smiled and pet his hair and hurried back to my apartment.

“Tell the great king we say hi!” the blonde alpha’s voice laughed with sarcasm and irritation. I shook my head and closed my apartment door and shucked my shoes off. 

“Hey, your back,” I smiled and nodded when I saw the brunette and my fellow setter.

“I am, and look what I got,” I smiled holding up the shaped cutter. His face lit up. I laughed and got the ingredients out from where they were housed and stored.

“Has anyone ever told you you're a god amongst men?” I laughed and nodded.

“Daichi tells me when I do that thing for him when he gets home from a long day at work. You know that one thing, Im sure you do it when Ushijima get’s home and everything,” I smiled at him wickedly. He blushed and nodded bowing his head.

“Yeah..I know that thing,” He chuckled. I nodded and waved him over and showed him how to make the meal. After a few hours, and several failed attempts on his part he had finally been able to make the food the way it was supposed to and be rather good. I sighed and leaned against the wall frowning at the mess we had made.

“Alright, let’s start cleaning up, I have those two pots that can be washed...that pan tho...Ill have to buy a new one in a few days,” I laughed and patted his back.

“Im sorry suga, I didnt mean to burn it that bad,” He whimpered. I shook my head and dropped the pan in the trash and started working on cleaning the kitchen up.

“It’s fine. Ive been looking for a reason to get new pots and pans anyways,” I laughed and shook my head. He nodded, “How is Ushijima?”

“He’s a pain in the ass,” He grumbled and pouted playfully, “he’s coming home soon tho. Thank’s for letting me come over..I know Im still new to the pack and stuff,” He said and scratched at his jaw.

“Dont’ worry about it. Youre a member of my pack. I watch out for the Omegas in my pack. And you are one of them. Besides, weve been friends since we were young, so Id still look out for you even if you were apart of another pack, Id be there for you. You know that,” I smiled and held his shoulder reassuringly.

“Iwachan is happy with everyone. He likes the pack. Wakkun too,” He smiled. I looked at my phone as it started ringing.

“Kuoshi,” I hummed.

“Hey gorgeous. Im on my way home. I picked Ho up. He’s being kinda fussy. Is dinner almost done?”

“I um...was hoping maybe we could go out?” I chuckled.

“Yeah Okay. Just make sure the kitchen is clean please,” He laughed.

“Yes dai,” I hummed as we said good bye and hung up.

“Thanks for the help suga. Im gonna get going so I can get the cookie cutter and get home to make his dinner,” The omega beamed and hugged me tightly before rushing off.

  
  


**_Oikawa’s pov_ **

Iwachan! Im home!” I called as I threw myself through the door. The Alpha scowled at me from the kitchen.

“Where have you been oikawa?” He grumbled.

“I was at Sugas. He was showing me something cool,” He nodded.

“Right, well my dad invited us for dinner tomorrow. So were going over there. Wakatoshi wont be home so it’ll just be you and. Me. and please, wear your suit,” he said and put the plate of food on the table. I nodded and sat eating quietly.

 

The next morning I woke and cleaned the house making sure the laundry was done and our suits were pressed and hung. By the time he got home from work I had showered and put my makeup on.

“Hey, I’m home.” I curled up on the couch leaning on the side my coffee in one hand ad my book in the other.

“Hi,” I smiled. He didnt want me to make him dinner. That’s reasonable. It’s his birthday. I burn food. But I went through so much, I even draged suga into this. I tried so hard, and he would’t even let me try. Does he not trust me that much?

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“Youre pouting. What’s wrong?”

“I was with suga learning how to make you dinner...and I even made the tofu already...they are shaped like Godzilla...Cause you like that alot when we go to that resturant...so I was gonna make it tonight, but you didnt want me to,” I said as I put the book down and the coffee on the table looking away.

“Oikawa. I didnt want to go to dads. I dont want to go to dads. I want to stay home and cuddle with you. Even if you burnt everything in the house and we ordered pizza again. I would be happy. I accepted dad’s invite because I thought you wouldnt wanna do anything with Ushijima out,” he said and cupped my cheeks. I shook my head and looked down laying my head on his shoulder.

“I wanna stay home. I dont feel good,” I whispered. He nodded and sent a text quickly before moving so we were laying on the couch my head on his elbow as the tv flickered to life.

“I got you a gift,” I whispered, after a while of just watching what ever they aired.

“What’s that?” he asked as he started to play with my hair.

“Twins,” I whispered and looked up at him.


End file.
